<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherish Me, Please 请珍爱我 by Smeltingriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439645">Cherish Me, Please 请珍爱我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver'>Smeltingriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Passengers (2016), Wilde (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Robots, movie characters narcissus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【麦克·辛电影角色水仙/《太空旅客（Passengers）》＆《王尔德的情人（Wilde）》/亚瑟Arthur × 罗比·罗斯Robbie·Ross】 互攻 无差<br/>温柔全能酒保机器人×热爱文学的贵族公子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Ross／Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【本文一切创作都是出于对英国演员麦克·辛（Michael·Sheen）在电影《太空旅客（Passengers）》和《王尔德的情人（Wilde）》饰演的角色Arthur和Robbie·Ross的热爱，对于相应的电影内容会做出调整，尤其是后者，行文主要基于该电影所表现的内容和笔者个人的大量想象，与史实可能相距甚远，对于争议内容笔者保留个人意见。<br/>笔者本人水平有限，对于相关时代背景并不全引用资料，而是视作平行宇宙，可能存在一些背景谬误，欢迎交流指正。对于两个角色，笔者的个人理解可能与原作有所出入，只尽力展现角色的可爱之处（笔者认为的）。若无法接受，看见此处预警即可退出阅读界面，谢谢所有看到这里的朋友。】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Chapter 1 】<br/>十七岁的罗比·罗斯游走在热闹的宴会上。</p><p>他总是挂着温柔腼腆的微笑，和遇见的先生女士愉快地交谈。宴会的背景音乐是一支最近很热门的曲子，从奥地利传来。贵族们争相追捧，要是谁家请不来一个会弹时兴钢琴曲的乐师，就会被大家嘲笑。那些闲得发慌的贵妇人最喜欢用扇子掩住半张脸窃窃私语，不到两天这个笑话就会传遍伦敦。</p><p>“今天怎么没有看见威廉姆斯先生？他的头疼病还没好吗？”罗比侧身，轻声问一边的艾达夫人。</p><p>“哦我亲爱的，头疼病可不是那么好打发的，去年从远东回来的劳埃德爵士在船上得了头风病以后一直不见好，伦敦一下雨就疼得大发脾气——要我说他还是早点搬走算了，连东区的脚夫都知道老劳埃德的那档子乱七八糟的事——对了，小威廉姆斯先生可能也是在船上染上的头风病，毕竟他和大威廉姆斯先生都是在加拿大洲发的家……”艾达夫人又陷入往事的絮絮叨叨里去了。她的年纪已经不小了，又死了丈夫，儿女不在身边，这样的一位慈祥的老妇人简直把罗比当作和她聊天的小辈了，多听几句唠叨又怎样呢？</p><p>风度翩翩的罗比从来不吝倾听一位淑女的唠叨，即使她已经被尊称为夫人许多年了。</p><p>被在场的绅士小姐们火热的视线聚焦的奥斯卡·王尔德结束了环场一圈的饮酒攀谈，用礼貌又不失风趣的话语拒绝了一众想要与之“交流诗歌语言“的邀约，来到了罗比的旁边。</p><p>“艾达夫人，您还是一如既往地明艳照人啊！让我猜猜，您今天佩戴的礼帽是最近那个巴黎来的设计师，风头正劲的巴雷·伯纳德先生的作品吧？”奥斯卡·王尔德微笑着和艾达夫人搭话，赞美她头上有鸟兽羽毛装饰的华丽帽子。</p><p>“哦奥斯卡，你的眼光总是那么的精准！这位伯纳德先生的设计最近可是千金难求呢，多少端庄的贵妇人们为一件出自他手的帽子相互攻击，连二十年前的丑闻都翻出来了哈哈。”艾达夫人戴着黑色蕾丝手套的左手轻轻抚摸着垂下的帽檐，右手描金的象牙扇遮住红唇，对着奥斯卡等一行人开起了玩笑。</p><p>“哈哈夫人，您帽子上的金箔贴花与蓝宝石搭配得是如此地妙至毫巅，和您的裙子也很融洽，为这样的美丽付出什么样的代价都是值得的。”王尔德真诚优美的称赞显然很得大家的意，交谈气氛一片融洽。</p><p>烟草与香粉的气味交织在一起，人们怀抱着对奥斯卡·王尔德或真或假的钦慕与妒忌，戴上形形色色的虚伪面具，在这样的时令宴会上重复着对“文学”的高谈阔论，好似下一次在环球剧场上演的就是他的大作。</p><p> </p><p>铜管和提琴的声音似乎都透着疲惫，照例举行到深夜的晚宴也到了送别客人的时候。宴会主人得体地让侍童牵引贵客，亲自送到门口。门口的马车一拥而上，闹哄哄地各自拉上几位绅士小姐。</p><p>“罗比，要不要到我家去喝几杯？有人送了我南部正流行的一种卷烟，你知道的，我不爱抽那种烟，来试试？”奥斯卡·王尔德一边抬手招呼来一辆揽客的空闲马车，一边问站在身边的罗比道。</p><p>罗比显然有些魂不守舍，“哦，卷烟，这……今天就不了，奥斯卡，我明天还要去拜访一下威廉姆斯先生，听说他头痛发作可能要搬去乡下一段时间了。”</p><p>“啊，这样啊，”温驯的马儿把车拉到了两人面前，奥斯卡转身对罗比说，“自从大威廉姆斯先生过世以后，伦敦里真正的绅士可算是愈来愈少，如果连小威廉姆斯先生也搬走，那可真是伦敦名流的莫大损失了。”</p><p>说着，王尔德就上了车。他在车窗里对着罗比微笑致意，以示再见，深褐色的卷发借着大厅漏出的昏暗灯光在他的额头上投下一点阴影。</p><p>“慢走，奥斯卡。”</p><p>罗比目送夜色里那辆车开远，转头也上了一辆车。</p><p>“罗斯先生，直接回您的府邸吗？”坐在车架上的马车夫询问。</p><p>“是的……哦，不，请去切尔西公馆，切尔西公馆12号。”罗比迟疑了一下，转换了地址。“请快一些，谢谢。”</p><p>黑色的车厢很快转过一个街角，开往骑士桥，黄色的车灯在地表的水雾中穿出不甚明亮的通路。</p><p>切尔西公馆离帝国码头不是很远，码头上野心勃勃的商船彻夜不息地装货卸货，世界的血液随着航线泵入大不列颠的心脏。新大陆的蔗糖生意一下成为稳赚不赔的买卖，种植园里无数奴隶的血泪浇灌出的糖蔗被加工成雪粒一样晶莹的糖粉，点缀女王的下午茶。</p><p>农奴和船工从来没有在这些“甜蜜”的交易得到苦涩以外的东西。</p><p>宽敞的街区边污水横流，沟渠里填满人畜的粪便。但是推开临街的切尔西公馆任意一扇房门，扑面而来的香薰味能像劣质方巾一样捂死人，入目金碧辉煌，硕大无朋的高顶水晶吊灯把一切污秽照得无所遁形。</p><p> </p><p>“嘟——嘟——”车夫按响了喇叭，鸣笛两声。</p><p>“先生，已经到了。”切尔西公馆12号大门紧闭。</p><p>“好的，麻烦你在外面等我，我过一会儿就出来。”罗比匆忙地嘱咐驾车人，推开车门下了车。</p><p>从房子外面看起来，公馆12号里的灯光似乎还很热闹。</p><p>“铃————”罗比拉响了门铃，金属铃舌猛烈撞击钟壁，发出一连串紧张的声音。</p><p>罗比焦急地等待，他的心里像有个烧红的铁球，一刻也无法让他安宁。紧闭的大门里出现小声地骚动，很快，门就打开了一个缝隙：</p><p>“不好意思先生，我家主人现在不方便接待客人。”男仆的声音可能还带着困倦的含糊不清，从雕花大门的背面传来。</p><p>“我是罗比·罗斯，威廉姆斯先生的朋友。”罗比对门内的仆从说。夜里的风直吹得他的大衣后摆猎猎作响，吹得让人发冷，罗比跺跺脚，皮鞋硬质的后跟踏在地上发出沉闷的响声。</p><p>“哦，罗斯先生，请您稍等。”门又合拢了。</p><p>远处传来大船的汽笛声，朦胧地淹没在伦敦的乌云中。</p><p> </p><p>“请跟我来，先生。”应该还是刚才的那个男仆，他打开了公馆的大门，谦卑地弯着腰，为罗比引路。</p><p>“主人正在客厅，您一进去就可以看见了。”罗比的脚步甚至比男仆还要快，他穿过庭院，自己推开了客厅的门。</p><p>客厅里点着几盏壁灯，透过磨砂的灯罩发出柔和的白光。</p><p>“亚瑟？”罗比走向沙发，那里有一个人坐着，把手肘撑在膝盖上，弯着腰。</p><p>桌案上摆着鹅颈大肚的醒酒壶，底部盛了浅浅一层深紫红色的酒液，看样子是喝剩下的。</p><p>“亚瑟？”罗比又喊了一句，提高了一些音量，“深夜喝那么多冰凉的红酒对头疼病可没有好处。”</p><p>那坐在沙发上低着头的人好像终于听见了罗比的声音，他快速地转过头，笑着对罗比说：“罗比，我亲爱的朋友！”，然后他从沙发上站起来，绣着葡萄藤的织物坐垫留下一个浅浅的凹陷。</p><p>“天色已然不早了，为什么今天有兴趣深夜来访呢，”那人走向罗比，“哦，罗比，今夜的宴会可玩得尽兴？我听说奥斯卡的新剧本要准备排练了，想必他一定是今晚的焦点吧，哈哈！”</p><p>罗比与那人正面对面，“这种宴会有什么值得称道的，至于奥斯卡……他总是人们的焦点，而且确实，他的新戏已经在排练了，不久后就会在环球剧院上演，应该在今年的皇家学院夏日艺术展之前……”</p><p>话题似乎走入了一个没有出口的巷道，罗比和那人就这样面对面地，逐渐呐呐无言。罗比纠结地措辞，那个令他深夜驱车来此的，渴望的答案的问题。</p><p>“亚瑟……”罗比莫名其妙地紧张，他无措地吞咽了一下唾沫，十七岁大男孩的喉结上下滚动，白皙的脖颈似乎能看见皮肤下埋藏的青色血管。</p><p>“我……”他好像陷入某种窘迫之中，突然一句话也说不出来。该死，今天衬衫的领子浆洗得太硬了，勒得简直要了他的命！</p><p>“不如先坐下来喝一杯，如何？”亚瑟体贴地邀请罗比，“能被罗比你这样的青年才俊坐上，可谓是这些沙发的荣幸。”亚瑟故作夸张的语气，此刻在罗比听来宛如天籁。</p><p>罗比从善如流地在沙发上坐下，他的左手边就是紧跟着坐下的亚瑟。</p><p>“你的头疼病……怎么样了？艾达夫人告诉我，你身体不适，所以拒绝了今天的宴会，而且……你还打算搬到乡下去住……”罗比稳定了一点情绪，这样问亚瑟。他橄榄果实一般的灰绿色眼眸里雾蒙蒙得，满是真挚的关切。</p><p>不料亚瑟却大笑起来，“哈哈哈，我只是烦透了那些虚伪、荒谬的社交——晚餐里的牛排可不能搭配令人作呕的赞美辞令——佐波尔多产的玫瑰红我看就很适合——哦，你一定得尝尝这瓶，”亚瑟说着就转身从架子上取了一个酒瓶，“无与伦比的香气，你一定会喜欢的。”</p><p>“咕嘟——”红宝石样的酒液缓缓流入醒酒瓶中，在底部铺开，偶尔些许微小的气泡紧贴着透明的玻璃瓶壁，很快又毫无征兆地破裂。</p><p>酸涩的芳香弥散开来，浓烈的葡萄气息随液体的激荡而浮现，唤醒沉默的空气。</p><p>“啊，这样啊……你知道的，我的父亲和我向来都很关心大威廉姆斯先生，自他过世以后，当然，对于你的兄长，我们可敬的路德维希·威廉姆斯先生的离开，那是一件多么令人悲痛的事啊，我们永远缅怀他，同时也坚守着罗斯与威廉姆斯的友谊……总而言之，我们很关心每一位威廉姆斯，当然也包括你的头疼病……”罗比稍有放松地说道，“关于奥斯卡的新剧本，剧场的演员们看了都赞不绝口，到时候演出的效果一定很好……”</p><p>“多么可惜啊，我想我应该是没有这个机会大饱眼福了。”亚瑟用手拿起醒酒壶，修长细白的手指捏住鹅颈部分，提在半空，左右摇晃地让酒液缓慢在瓶底绕圈。</p><p>“艾达夫人说对了后半句，我确实要搬到乡下去了。”</p><p>罗比听见了，这句说者无意的话像鞭笞在他身上。他不由得绷紧脊背的肌肉，少年人逐渐长开的肩胛在衣料下紧张地隆起——罗比甚至无意识地咬紧了牙关。</p><p>“为什么呢，亚瑟，为什么？”为什么这样突然地，甚至是仓促地，要离开伦敦？</p><p>亚瑟温柔地笑笑，“罗比，不要紧张，”他直视着少年盛满复杂情绪的眼睛，说：“事实上，很久之前我就想去乡下住一段时间了，也许你不清楚，我的头疼病一直都没有好转，夜里我常常睡不安稳……我发誓我真的很喜欢在伦敦的日子，我热爱威斯敏斯特教堂，我热爱环球剧院和那儿上演的精妙喜剧，我也热爱与你，还有奥斯卡等等的朋友饮酒作乐……但是我亲爱的，你是知道的，繁华的伦敦可能并不是一个理想的养病场所——至少对我来说是这样的。”</p><p>亚瑟那样严肃地说了一长串——即使他还微笑着，但是罗比却能听出其中郑重与疲惫的意味。</p><p>“但是——”“到此为止，朋友，你知道的，你无法动摇我的决心——不如喝完一杯难得的好酒，再回房间做几个香甜的梦——”亚瑟的上身向前倾去，将一只挂在铜质杯架上的高脚杯取下，“实在是不好意思，没有预料到你的造访，所以我没提前准备待客用的水晶杯——”芬芳的酒液带着被埋藏的曼妙香气流到杯中，恰好满至三分之一，“尝尝看，”亚瑟说道。</p><p>透明的高脚杯被得体地放在桌面上，亚瑟漂亮的左手把它平稳地推到罗比面前。</p><p>罗比伸手举起那杯酒，老练地摇杯，杯中的空气很快就填满葡萄果实的芳香，罗比把鼻子凑到杯沿，深深地吸气——</p><p>橡木桶的木质香气，递进至扑面而来的波尔多独特的玫瑰红葡萄的甜美味道，酸和涩在气味中就首先交锋，打成水乳交融般和谐，最后是一点坚果的芬芳，清新明快。</p><p>接下来就是真正用罗比挑剔的舌头来好好感受一下这瓶被亚瑟大力称赞的葡萄酒。</p><p>罗比最后欣赏一下杯中色彩瑰丽的酒液。在摇晃中那些酒液神奇地拥有顺滑的表面，像丝绸一样平静无暇。</p><p>“话说回来，我还从来没注意到你已经长成这样一个挺拔英俊的少年人了，罗比。”亚瑟用他稍显蓝绿色的大眼睛上下打量了一番罗比。看在上帝的份上，究竟什么时候他面前的孩子成长为这样一个完全值得托付的男子汉，一个可靠的伙伴了呢？</p><p>罗比猝不及防地听到这意料之外的赞美，惊愕之下猛地喝了一大口酒——所幸也没有呛着。</p><p>“到了贝肯斯菲尔德（Beaconsfield），我要去哪里找你这样值得真心交流的好朋友呢？——虽然我的年纪是要比你大一些，但是和你这样优秀的年轻人交往起来，我也觉得年轻了许多。”</p><p>在亚瑟热忱却又平静的目光注视下，罗比甚至感受到了包容与慈爱——那是年长者对于年幼者自然而然的关怀。也许过去的人类正是依靠这样长辈与晚辈的代际传承，让文明的火种至今在亚欧大陆上熊熊燃烧。</p><p>罗比食不知味地喝净杯中的美酒——什么风味，回甘，清香都通通抛到脑后。</p><p>他落荒而逃。</p><p>只留下亚瑟一个人，沉默地擦拭酒杯。柔软的布料揩过那些晶莹的玻璃制品，湮灭了折射出的亮光。</p><p>亚瑟重复着擦拭的动作，熟练，标准，平静。</p><p>他没有疑惑，只是安静地，擦拭酒杯。</p><p>门外一片黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“再见，亲爱的康斯坦丝。今晚我要去罗格爵士的宴会应酬，请不用准备我的晚餐了。”一身妥贴礼服的奥斯卡·王尔德在年轻的妻子额头上留下一个道别的吻，温声叮嘱道。</p><p>“再见，奥斯卡……哦，对了，听说罗比的父亲回上加拿大去了，不如我们邀请罗比到家里小住一段时间？他一个人住也未免太孤独了……我是说，也没有个长辈照顾他。”亲爱的康斯坦丝在道别时提出一个邀请，王尔德夫人的身份使得她对罗比·罗斯这个与丈夫来往甚密的年轻人充满了长辈式的关怀。</p><p>“这完全没问题，康斯坦丝，我会在今晚的宴会上转告罗比的。那么我走了，今天也要辛苦你照顾家里两个闹腾的小机灵鬼了。”奥斯卡再次和康斯坦丝道别，转身上了等候多时的马车。</p><p>康斯坦丝微笑着目送载着丈夫的马车渐行渐远，转身回了家中。</p><p> </p><p>黄色的烛火灯光借着水晶酒杯的折射撒落一地，粗大的牛油蜡烛在长长的餐桌上放置的黄铜烛架上熊熊燃烧，显示出主人深厚的财力和保守的品味。</p><p>奥斯卡·王尔德，一个才华横溢的天才，一个在伦敦乃至英国、欧洲受到狂热追捧的作家，很自然地被绅士夫人们团团围住，哦，在这样一个酒会上。</p><p>呵，人们热衷于与这位大作家聊上几句，似乎这样就可以在愚钝的脑袋里沾上一点文学的灵光！</p><p>“奥斯卡！”</p><p>贴心的罗比从远处就看见他的窘境，端着一杯酒就来为他解围了。</p><p>“奥斯卡，请允许我向你介绍这一位无与伦比的青年才俊，他的父亲正是赫赫有名的让·皮埃尔爵士……”罗比巧妙地利用自己和带来的客人的身位阻隔了那些“狂蜂浪蝶”的视线，先生小姐们很快就自觉无趣地散开了，涌向下一位酒会上的风云人物。</p><p>奥斯卡微笑着向来人致意，他的发话里妙语连珠，总是能给别人带来惊喜。这种不同于某些木讷天才的灵动特质，也许正是奥斯卡的作品如此受伦敦的上流社会追捧的原因之一。</p><p>交谈中不时传来酒杯间清脆的撞击声，借着香槟，体面的人们又一次完成了那些必要或不必要的社交。</p><p> </p><p>在灯火照耀不见的低空，堆积着那样多的灰黑色的、可怖的乌云。</p><p>又是一个阴沉的夜晚。</p><p>切尔西公馆12号像一头黑暗中沉默的巨兽，孤独地伫立。</p><p>亚瑟的房间里没有任何的光源。</p><p>他不点灯，不点蜡烛，也不拉开厚实华丽的窗帘。</p><p>黑暗和沉默，此刻像环绕着切尔西公馆12号的幽魂，也环绕着靠在床头柔软靠枕的那个孤独的绅士，亚瑟·威廉姆斯。</p><p>夜还算不上深，墙上的挂钟滴滴答答地摇摆，突然冲出一只木质的山雀，呆滞地鸣叫几声。</p><p>亚瑟默默数着钟声，睁着眼睛看向房间里的一片混沌。</p><p>黑夜之中他的眼睛泛着诡秘的红光，凝实在瞳孔中。</p><p>墙角略微剥落的漆画，壁炉里未烧完的炭碎，天花板上模糊的褐色烟渍……亚瑟都看得清，纤毫毕现。</p><p>几百年之后，人们把这种技巧称作夜视。再过数千年，层出不穷的技术和窍门让黑暗不再成为人类前进的阻碍。但是对于一个服务于星际移民飞船的酒保机器人来说，一个微小，廉价又陈旧的红外组件完全够了。</p><p>亚瑟看得一清二楚。</p><p>黯淡的空间中只他一个，孤独在浓稠的黑暗中窃窃私语。</p><p>他又想起来了。</p><p>庞大的，控制不住的冗余数据流一次次被迫加载，无法清理，反复出现。</p><p>人类也许把那叫作，“梦境”。</p><p>反射着橘色灯光的小小吧台，冰冷的金属房间，故作温情的体贴人声，缆线拖拽着玻璃质的厢体经过舰桥，巨大的观景窗外无声坍缩的赤红星体……还有，和一对人类夫妻一起生活在巨大的飞船上……</p><p>所有的影像都和那张不断闪过的虚弱脸庞碰撞杂糅在一起……</p><p>尊敬的路德维希·威廉姆斯先生①。</p><p>那个豪迈，但是满是伤病的兄长，亲爱的兄长。</p><p>那个慷慨地和他分享威廉姆斯之名的兄长，教会他如何去拥有一个高贵人格的兄长，把对早夭的幼子的爱与关怀投射到一个笨拙的仿生机器人身上的兄长。</p><p>……</p><p>1886年的伦敦郊区，成群的紫翅椋鸟从树枝上被惊起，锈色的羽翼边缘闪着黑色、紫色与绿色混杂的模糊光泽。</p><p>亚瑟还记得它们沙哑的哨音。</p><p>还有他拖着刚着陆的、昏昏沉沉的身体撞向那两个人类，下意识地挡在了浑身是血的路德维希先生面前。</p><p>地上还躺着两个被路德维希先生的佩枪击中的男人，一动不动，不知生死。</p><p>被撞开的两个人类男性手中的武器被丢在亚瑟脚下，亚瑟顺势捡起那两把奇形怪状的，开了刃的，勉强可以被称为刀剑的东西，一眼不发地怒视着他们。</p><p>据当时在场的老科林说，他当时的眼神“像枪口喷出的火焰一样强硬”。</p><p>天知道！亚瑟当时只是试图弄明白电子眼里加载出的混乱数据。</p><p>这个被砍伤大腿的老家伙挣扎着爬到一边，一把就紧紧抓住路德维希先生在争斗中被打飞的佩枪。</p><p>他又不顾鲜血直流地把枪交还给他的主人，好了，直到这时那几个光天化日竟敢拦路谋财害命的无耻匪徒才彼此对视一眼，开始害怕起来。</p><p>“不如赌一赌我的枪里还有几发子弹？”路德维希先生的声音凌厉极了。</p><p>在这样的威胁下那两个无耻之徒竟然也没管地上的同伴，直接转身逃跑了。</p><p>愚蠢的匪徒！他们难道不知道以路德维希先生所展示的过人射击才能，背对着实枪荷弹的他简直是自找死路吗？</p><p>但是路德维希先生也不过虚张声势罢了——他哪里来得及再往枪里装弹呢？在鸣枪警告和搏斗中那把小手枪的子弹早就打光了！</p><p>“你救了我们，年轻人！你救了我们！”</p><p>……</p><p>来自未来的星际移民飞船上的酒保机器人，哦，不久前刚被装上人类下肢——毕竟是奥罗拉的请求，谁能拒绝呢？</p><p>“我不希望你永远只能待在吧台后面，亚瑟，这艘飞船比起新世界已经是渺小至极，而这个小酒吧——Come on，你不能永远就被轮子和轨道禁锢在后面倒威士忌或调鸡尾酒！”奥罗拉抓狂地看向微笑的酒保机器人。</p><p>“和我们一起吧，亚瑟，我们是朋友，不是吗？”吉姆也这么说。</p><p>亚瑟的朋友……吗？</p><p>……</p><p>某一次突如其来的小事故——哦，这种太空风暴在星际航线中实在很常见了，毕竟再高明的领航员与模拟程序也无法控制茫茫太空中星体的生命历程，不是吗？</p><p>那些孤独的，日复一日绕着既定轨迹运行的星体——不一定发出耀眼的光，不一定安静地待在交错着橙色与粉紫色的星云旋臂上——只是懵懂地被牵引着，也许不知道什么时候开始慢慢地剥落。</p><p>然后迎来分崩离析的命运——它们中的一部分将变成被送到飞船航线上的残骸。</p><p>就像来不及回收的太空垃圾。</p><p>第一次走出吧台来到舱门的亚瑟很开心——至少程序给出的反馈是笑脸。</p><p>“然后不知道怎么回事，也许是真的运气不好，或者是……”亚瑟听见有人在他心里这样说，“总之，微笑的酒保离开了飞船。”</p><p>是吉姆的声音，油嘴滑舌的美式腔调。</p><p>如果亚瑟是人类，那么我们可以说因为吉姆是他重要的朋友，所以亚瑟的心里的声音是他的；但是他那么久以来都是一个卑微的服务机器人，出厂以后甚至不配拥有一个姓氏。</p><p>“亚瑟”是流水线上被喷上编码的工业品，浩如烟海的参数里伪随机地排列组合，打印出速成品的样貌，按部就班地在机械臂下组装完毕，再接驳一些可有可无的数据——做酒保的机器人可以知道《李尔王》和《莎乐美》，但是不能知道如何实现人体冬眠的。</p><p>他什么都不会的，只是连着合金颅骨下的老旧计算机，不断复述运算结果。</p><p>这就是亚瑟。</p><p>不管奥罗拉怎么说他像个真正的人类朋友，他还是机器人，从不多倒一滴威士忌。</p><p>……</p><p>亚瑟·威廉姆斯闭上双眼——却不像一如既往的麻木。</p><p>这是亚瑟·威廉姆斯。</p><p>我们可以说，吉姆的声音只是一个被预加载的备用语音包，仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已然微醺的王尔德先生正谈兴大发，口若悬河。</p><p>他那典型的英式下巴扬起一些，刻薄的嘴唇吐出潺潺流水般的优美语句。</p><p>围绕着他的年轻小姐们满是仰慕的眼睛多么闪亮啊！</p><p>罗比端着一只酒杯，在稍远处注视着奥斯卡·王尔德。他不在饮酒，只是保持着这种姿势，神游思考。</p><p>好像他看向众星拱月的奥斯卡·王尔德，眼瞳里倒映却是切尔西公馆里的亚瑟·威廉姆斯。</p><p> </p><p>在恒河沙数般来来去去的僵硬微笑和伪装真诚的奉承之后，罗比·罗斯终于等来了王尔德先生。</p><p>他微笑着与众人道别，抬手示意罗比走到他的身边。</p><p>“奥斯卡……”</p><p>“罗比，今晚过得如何？”两人并排向门外走去，穿过一道道仆从拉开的门。</p><p>“……还不错……”</p><p>奥斯卡·王尔德伸手扯了扯领巾，稍微拉松了一点四手结②。“嗯，听说你的父亲要回上加拿大了？”奥斯卡问道。</p><p>“是的，”罗比回答道，声音里有莫名的紧张，“你知道的，行省里有一堆的事，他身为总督，不应该缺席。”</p><p>“那么罗斯先生，我是否有幸邀请你到王尔德家小住一段时间呢——哈哈，康斯坦丝和孩子们有段时间没见到你了。”奥斯卡幽默地同罗比发出邀请——嗓音一如其笔触之优雅。</p><p>这不是我们的罗比·罗斯先生第一次受邀去王尔德家做客了，事实上，两家相当熟悉。</p><p>他们少年时就认识——尽管在我们看来，十七岁的罗比正值青春少年，但是事实上他已经开始学习如何作为一位体面的绅士在酒会上行走，如何获得成年男子的话语权了。</p><p>他与奥斯卡·王尔德在更早地时候便相熟了。</p><p>婉转鸣啼的夜莺，刚抽芽的嫩黄色柳条，沉睡在博览会上的石像……</p><p>还有很多很多，这不是他们相识的全部，也足以描绘他们深厚的友谊。</p><p>时间，地点，人物——如此恰到好处的完美，罗比·罗斯没有任何理由拒绝。</p><p>奥斯卡·王尔德也是这样想着。</p><p>也许是时候一起讨论《理想国》了？上一次罗比提出了不少疑问，完全值得探讨一下。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>切尔西公馆12号还亮着灯火，一如往常。</p><p>管家低声呵斥着帮佣的厨娘，在楼梯间打发睡眼惺忪的男仆去干活。</p><p>细细簌簌的脚步声洒满金贵的地毯，忙碌的人们像蜘蛛网上的露水一样散开。</p><p> </p><p>“罗斯先生，今天是直接回您的府邸吗？”驾车的人这样问道。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“先生？罗斯先生？”</p><p>罗比才回过神来，发现他错过了夜色里马车夫的几次询问。他有些迟疑地开口了：“嗯……是的……”</p><p>“不，请去切尔西公馆吧……啊，算了……不好意思，先生，麻烦直接回家吧。”</p><p>可以听得出来，罗比改口了两次——也许正是因为他也不确定自己的心意。</p><p>马车很快就开走了。</p><p>远处码头上好像传来似有若无的鸣笛声。</p><p>伦敦又起雾了，又一次。</p><p> </p><p>“ 因我所恐惧的临到我身;我所惧怕的迎我而来.  </p><p>我不得安逸,不得平静,也不得安息,却有患难来到.  ”</p><p>——《旧约：约伯记，3-25；26》</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>【注释：①原创角色，在涉及的两部电影中均无原型②一种领带的系法，某些复杂的领巾等的装饰整理需要多个不同的结相互配合组成】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>